


Touch

by Siriusly_mckinnon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the POV of James, It's soft because I can't write angst to save my life, perceptive James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_mckinnon/pseuds/Siriusly_mckinnon
Summary: Remus is particular about who touches him





	Touch

Contrary to popular belief James was not as self-centred as people thought. He was cocky, a know it all and had a certain sense of entitlement that was true but everyone has their flaws. One of James’s greatest attributes was how perceptive he was. It was James that had noticed the consistency in Remus’s missing days and seemingly random illnesses. It was James that noticed Sirius’s stories about home didn’t always quite add up. It was James that had noticed Peter’s insecure behaviour and sought to instil some confidence in him. 

It was this gift of perception that made James notice Remus’s aversion to touch. He was never rude about it, Remus was rarely very rude, but James took notice of every time someone would sling an arm around him or sit too close to him he would tolerate it for a moment and then excuse himself as if he couldn’t bear to make someone touch him. James could understand, everyone tells you you’re a monster and after a while you start to believe it. Even his closest friends were privy only to a rare touch, a clap on the back when they won a Quidditch game or a hug when they were leaving for the holidays. As it were Remus readily avoided actively touching people.

So imagine his surprise when James wandered into the Gryffindor common room after curfew one night and came upon a most unexpected scene. Dorcas Meadowes was sitting on the long couch closest to the dying embers of the fire, a book leaning on the armrest. One hand was holding the book steady while the other was weaving in and out of Remus’s brown hair. His head lay in her lap as he stretched out on the length of the couch, his eyes closed and a look of utter contentment on his face. 

James let out a squeak of surprise at the scene before him. He knew they studied together sometimes but he hadn’t known they were friends. Remus opened his eyes and glanced first at James and then back at Dorcas guiltily. He made to get up but she held her hand firmly on his head and kept him where he was. ‘S’only James, relax’ she said quietly. She looked up at James, her brown eyes softer than he’d ever seen them. ‘Alright Potter?’ she questioned. 

He didn’t know Dorcas that well. She was friends with Lily and by extension was supposed to hate him. She was also friends with Marlene and by extension was supposed to love him. Instead they had reached some kind of middle ground where they had a mutual respect for one another but couldn’t exactly call the other a friend. In truth James was a little intimidated by her. She was a formidable witch, particularly in DADA, and had a sharpness about her that made him wary. She wasn’t unkind, was never loud or inappropriate or anything like that. The best way James could describe her was unfeeling. She always seemed so uninterested in everything, her face almost always an emotionless mask. 

Right now though, she had a soft smile on her face, soft eyes when they landed on Remus’s and James thought it nice that the most emotion he had seen from her was directed at one of his best mates. 

‘As you were’. He winked at her and made his way towards the staircase, already out well past his bedtime. He heard Remus enter the room and slip into his bed about a half hour later.

For the next couple of days James watched. He watched Dorcas’s mask slip away when she looked at Remus. Watched her casually brush Remus’s hair out of his eyes more than once. He watched her link arms with him as they walked to class and the brush of their hands every time Remus asked her to pass him something.

Some people might be bothered by it. Bothered that their friend was fine touching a random girl but not his own mates but as it were James was delighted. Remus looked happy in her vicinity and for once didn’t shy away from who he was, just let it be. 

Coming in after curfew again about a week after the first time he’d noticed them he came across Dorcas reading by the fire again, this time without Remus. ‘Alright Potter?’ she said without looking up from her book.

He was going to give her a generic answer and head up to bed when he realised this was one of the only times he’d really have an opportunity to talk to her. ‘Hey Dorcas, can I ask you something?’ he moved to take the seat across from her without waiting for an answer.

She dog eared the page she was on in her book, which made him wince, and sat up straighter. ‘Shoot’ she said tucking her knees under her.

‘It’s gonna sound kind of stupid. I was wondering how Remus is so comfortable around you. Not that he shouldn’t be. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with you or anything’ He sighed and shook his head ‘Bugger I’m mucking this all up’.

She gave him a half smile. ‘You want to know why he lets me touch him’. 

‘I’m that transparent am I?’ he questioned, thankful she had stopped his errant spiel.

‘You’re not the only one that notices things around here Potter. I’ve noticed you noticing me and Remus’. She pursed her lips. ‘I don’t really think I did anything special, just kept annoying him’. She laughed suddenly which caught James off guard, he could count on two hands the amount of times he’d seen Dorcas full on laugh. 

‘I actually told him I was feeling a bit touch starved one day so he gave me a hug and it just kind of went from there’

‘He must think highly of you then’ James said, surprised.

Dorcas’s smile turned mischievous. ‘Actually Potter, I’m hoping he fancies me’

James sat back in surprise. She was very straight up about it and frankly he appreciated it. He knew what his friend was like though, it was very unlikely Remus would be willing to risk a relationship. 

‘Even if he does Dorcas I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Remus is very… study orientated. I don’t think he’s really looking for anyone’

She didn’t look at all discouraged. ‘I guess I’ll just have to change his mind, I like Remus and I like a challenge’.

She stood up then signifying the end of the conversation and nodded her goodnight to James.

He spent a few minutes longer thinking he may have misjudged Dorcas Meadowes as cold and unfeeling. He made his way upstairs with the knowledge that Remus was going to have a very interesting time dealing with her affections.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's fair enough to assume Remus would have a problem with people touching him. He goes pretty hard on the whole self hatred thing even though hes a peach and we love him. Find me on tumblr under siriusly-mckinnon


End file.
